Chosen by a Daemon
by WitchySkies123
Summary: YakoxNeuro He was the king of daemons. Even better than a king actually, he was a Lord Daemon no one could restrain or conquer. And he still craved earth, the surface world's, immeasurable posibilities. She was just a human. A slave not worth mentioning who slowly began to exceed his expectations…until the point his eyes couldn't turn away any longer.
1. Prologue: Chosen

**Summary:**

 ** _Chosen by a Daemon._**

YakoxNeuro

He was the king of daemons. Even better than a king actually, he was a Lord Daemon no one could restrain or conquer. And he still craved earth, the surface world's, immeasurable posibilities. She was just a human. A slave not worth mentioning who slowly began to exceed his expectations…until the point his eyes couldn't turn away any longer. And an obsession began to grow unconciously. He thought she'd always be in the palm of his hand until an old foe came to take her away.

After all…If there are Daemons, then there must be…

"How dare that louse be chosen by those fake idols? And to move humans hearts on an ungodly level? She isn't their plaything, she is my slave. They dare take her from behind my back?"

Neuro always takes back what is his. And Yako won't see what's coming.

—

"Fwuahhhh~!" Yako sighed in bliss as she downed the infamous Hokkaido King Crab Legs. "Nothing like crab legs in the snow, after all. It's a good thing we stopped Tanaka-san from that angry fisherman, hm~ Now we can eat all the crab legs we want!"

"You're starving me, Louse." Neuro looked down at his now grown-up "boss" downing her 15th plate. "Shameless flea."

"Aw, don't say that!" Yako patted his arm heavily - they were sturdier than they looked from under that suit - and said, "I'm not just an investigator anymore. I'm a negotiator. I have to save lives not just solve cases. Blame yourself for being gone for those few years~ Now I don't need to rely on your help. Plus you don't need to wait for a murder to happen to drain their evil energy anymore, right?"

She snapped a few legs and chewed them down at the same time and Neuro sneered at the disgusting sight. Her hunger grew bigger these days… "All you have to do is catch them in the moment and suck up their energy at the highest point of anticipation. You can't say that isnt' true." She licked her lips and went for another helping, glancing up at him from time to time. "And if you want me to continue being your 'mystery food supply', then you might as well play along with me no matter what you think of us pesky human lives. You wouldn't want to lose a valuable tool, right?" Slurp, sluuuuurp!

The disdain on Neuro's face grew more pronounced. Since when did that skinny brat turned into this disgusting woman?! Even if what she said was true, he hated when she felt like she had the upper hand. "Are you threatening me, Yako?" The daemon gave her a cold glare and dark creatures emitted from his shadows.

Yako felt the temperature drop down to zero, but merely laughed. "I'm not a kid anymore, Neuro! It's a winning proposition for the both of us and you know it. Don't you like it when us lowly humans scramble for your attention and beg for help? See, I'm begging. Help me save lives while we solve cases and the cases become a lot more complicated and fun. And your "mysteries" become more savory, no?" She got up to thank the chef who shivered in the back of the small restaurant. "I'll be back!"

"P-Please don't concern yourself…You're in Tokyo….so far…"

"I promise to make time! Lifetime free crab is always good enough reason." Yako smiled big and innocently. "Now about desert…"

"P-Please Miss Investigator! No more!" The chef cried out.

Neuro watched as his slave harrassed the feeble chef and scrunched his brow further until his whole face distorted. This creature! This human! Why did he even put up with her? Even if she were right, he wanted her to be wrong. Since when did he get to this point to where he obsessed over having the upper hand with this female tick?

He remembered when the long-haired investigator was nothing but a gluttonous high school girl. It took many cases to see her grow up to an acceptable level of skill, but he had grown used to seeing her try, fail and improve each time. Even if her job changed, her title remained the same worldwide. Her fame has exploded since he first found her at her father's funeral. It was strange. He actually felt a prick at the sight of her sad eyes. He even made it so he wouldn't have to return for miasma any longer in person with the 'Slave Miasma Re-fill System' he created when he was resting for a few hours at home. A few hours were a few years. He couldn't risk missing any more of Yako's life. It just wouldn't do.

Neuro tilted his head in confusion. Now he sounded like those pathetic slime love bags who couldn't leave their lovers for a second for fear of missing out on possible pleasure. Disgusting. Him and Yako?

 _Nonsense. A louse is a louse. This must be like owning a dog raised from birth. I've spent so much time raising the puppy, I've grown a strange attachment to seeing her growth. Yes, that's perfectly reasonable now._

He frowned as he stood up and grabbed Yako's head, casually dragging her out of the restaurant to the chef's relief. "Come, Yako. It's time to head back to Tokyo."

"Awww! But my desert!" Yako flailed her legs out defiantly.

Neuro rolled his eyes. The girl was acting like a rebel these days. Must be her growing phase, never mind that she's 25 now. And just as usual, he whipped out his hand and turned it into daemonic scissor hands away from prying eyes. "Shall I remind you whose master and whose pig?"

Yako stopped flailing and pouted before cheering up again. "Oh! I've upgraded from insect-dom into the mammal kingdom. Wow. Finally!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Yes, I finally got recognized! Oh wait…Am I seriously happy over becoming a pig? Talk about issues…" She deflated. "Maybe I should ask Godai for a therapist after all. He did say being near a daemon 24/7 only twisted my mind."

A dark feeling swept through his chest. Strange. "Oh? You listen to Godai before me?" This time his eyes grew cold until even Yako froze. Sweat rocketed off her while she waved her hands consolingly.

"O-Of course not! I would never! Jeez, you're looking more daemonic like that."

 _Better. I'm the only one to offer her advice. Hm?_ Neuro tilted his head while Yako blabbered on. Why did that matter to him? If his slave can grow to be more useful, then she should learn from everybody. Why did he want to possess how she even gained her knowledge and formed her foundation of belief and perspective? Strange.

 _Must be the changes to my body. Maybe I'll have that plump demon slave send me more miasma. I'm being too much like a human._

Not wasting time hailing a taxi in the deserted outskirts of the snowy city, Neuro clutched Yako's head and threw her up before catching her around the waist and leaping off the ground to the building tops. Swish!

Yako was too light-headed to notice the demon's arm around her waist clenching her softly. They were about to reach the airport where Godai reserved a private jet when…

"We meet again, Lord Daemon of Mysteries. How quaint to see the Demon King isn't clinging to your leg this time. If you shall excuse me, my Lord Heaven has need of our Chosen. Fare thee well."

An angel stole her away.

….But let's forget that and break the fourth wall to go back to the beginning. When Yako first was Chosen and Neuro became….broken, in his words.

And it all started one month ago….

—

—

—

Author Note:

Hello~ Just binged off Neuro manga and had to write this! Hope you enjoy it~ (And yes, going into how the depths of the mind can lead to spiritual experiences and potentially give Yako more access to unknown powers only humans can have thanks to her development out of Neuro's training. And romance. R-15 for now.

Let the crazy adventures commence!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Riddles

**Summary:**

 ** _Chosen by a Daemon._**

YakoxNeuro

He was the king of daemons. Even better than a king actually, he was a Lord Daemon no one could restrain or conquer. And he still craved earth, the surface world's, immeasurable posibilities. She was just a human. A slave not worth mentioning who slowly began to exceed his expectations…until the point his eyes couldn't turn away any longer. And an obsession began to grow unconciously. He thought she'd always be in the palm of his hand until an old foe came to take her away.

After all…If there are Daemons, then there must be…

"How dare that louse be chosen by those fake idols? And to move humans hearts on an ungodly level? She isn't their plaything, she is my slave. They dare take her from behind my back?"

Neuro always takes back what is his. And Yako won't see what's coming.

—

—

Preview of Prologue:

 _Not wasting time hailing a taxi in the deserted outskirts of the snowy city, Neuro clutched Yako's head and threw her up before catching her around the waist and leaping off the ground to the building tops. Swish!_

 _Yako was too light-headed to notice the demon's arm around her waist clenching her softly. They were about to reach the airport where Godai reserved a private jet when…_

 _"_ _We meet again, Lord Daemon of Mysteries. How quaint to see the Demon King isn't clinging to your leg this time. If you shall excuse me, my Lord Heaven has need of our Chosen. Fare thee well."_

 _An angel stole her away._

 _…_ _.But let's forget that and break the fourth wall to go back to the beginning. When Yako first was Chosen and Neuro became….broken, in his words._

 _And it all started one month ago…._

—

Chapter One:

The Beginning of Riddles

-Journey into the world's heart-

Two angels stood above the skyscrapers of Tokyo solemnly grasping their golden staffs. The older one rubbed his chin and said, "The humans have not evolved enough. Their eyesight still lacked the ability to see the higher and lower dimensions. At this rate, the War will be stalled for aeons to come."

The younger one scrunched his brow, his short golden curls bouncing as he tapped his foot in the air. "Teacher, must we have the War? I find this age of steel and fire intriguing. Their progress is rapid compared to the Dark Ages or even the Ice Age as they call the Time of Ignorance and Test of Ice by our Lord."

The teacher frowned and cold blue eyes edged with sharp lines glared at his disciple. He gave a great sigh as he shook his head and his long, black hair danced as they swept down across his robes to the bottom of his feet. "Gabriel, my son, if we do not hurry against the unraveling of our existences, we shall not have life. That is a sin against out Lord and all his creations. The only hope is waging war on the mindless ether that seeks to unravel all and demons and angels divided would split the forces of life. That is why we need the War. To have one side rule all and fight against the true evil of the Unraveling. And to have that war before all hope is lost, we need humans to evolve into stronger warriors - Now."

Gabriel pouted before he mumbled to himself, "More like the Lords are fighting again and only one who can conquer the Daemons can hope to intimidate the other Lords to action. It's just politics no matter what realm you're in. Even gods were made to be imperfect for all life is imperfect."

The Teacher smiled coldly, "You are learning well. Then you understand our need. We can't trust the _Daemons_ to work to save the world after all. We need a human capable of countering this - one who has seen light and dark and still holds to their soul. We need…Her."

Gabriel tilted his head in sudden thought and rubbed his chin before he asked, "But, Teacher, why the rush? Why this century? Humans die so quickly. The Unraveling won't be so great a threat for 100,000 human generations. Surely that's enough for evolution."

The Teacher simply kept smiling. "Now, Gabriel, that," he lifted a bony finger to his lips, "Is a Secret. Call it intuition. We won't need to wait - something tells me a unique circumstance will give birth to new possibilities. Like the time Prometheus brought fire or the Lord revived his son or other gods grave acts of revolution."

"You mean…"

He nodded. "Yes. A new world order is about to disrupt the Heavens once more."

…..

…..

…

Yako sighed as she hung her head over her desk as she stared at her phone, keychains of burgers and lollipops dangling off the side. She still stayed in the Godai's old financial "company's" office - complete with thin walls, sketchy neighborhood and a corpse in the wall that became her BFF. Life has never been so good, so why…?

"Kanda-chan, I wish I could go…! But - But - !" Big brown eyes teared up as she read the text:

GOUKON! YOU SKIPPED COLLEGE SO I'M

SHOWING YOU WHAT YOU MISSED.

YOU'RE 25, YAKO. GET A BOYFRIEND! OR THAT BITCH NEWS REPORTER

WILL KEEP BOTHERING YOU!

—Kanda

Yako sighed again. This was all Neuro's fault. They were only supposed to negotiate with these robbers to let the hostages go when Neuro couldn't wait to eat and made her out the criminal first. Again. If he just waited until after she finished, the robbers wouldn't have opened fire on the reporters that were held hostage. Not to mention she smacked one reporter's face while pointing her finger to another. No one died, but Neuro knew she was going to hit her when her finger acted up like a metal detector! Now that reporter kept slandering "The Infamous Violent Ex-Detective Girl Wannabe" on the news. Ugh! Stupid Neuro!

"Stupid Neuro! He always makes trouble for me. Why can't he just solve things peacefully?"

"What was that, Louse?" Neuro's troll face popped out in front of her and she screamed. He dangled upside-down from the ceiling with an innocent smile. Yako could feel the sweat pouring off of her in a flood.

"N-Nothing! Weren't you with your Slaves Miasma-something crew?"

"Was I? Hm?" He peered closer until their noses could almost touch. "I just had a feeling a certain other slave was talking shit behind my back and had to check. That can't be, right?"

"Nope! I mean, Yes! I mean - Ahhhh! Not my phone!" Yako leaped to try snatch back her phone when Neuro swiped it away.

The demon just whistled as he flipped on to the ground and sang out, "Yako's getting a boyfriend? Ho~ Must be nice being a pig. Rutting away when the master's gone." He then looked down on her with a light in his eyes, making them glow with a purple fire.

Yako jumped out of her chair and stepped back. Even standing, she barely reached his chest. "Um…" She never liked the look in those eyes. _He's planning something evil, I just know it!_ "I-I gotta check on the latest cases with Godai. Be right back!" She made a dash for the door when-

BAM!

Neuro grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. He licked his lips as his parrot-demon head form started to emerge from his neck. "I just had a good thought, Yako."

Oh, no. He used her name.

Yako looked to the side with a nervous smile, "U-Um, w-w-what was it?" _Ack. NOOOOOOOO! He's going to say something stupid like be my boyfriend to harrass me!_

"I'll find you a boyfriend."

"No!" Yako screamed. She had to stop this now. "You can't be my boyf- Wait, what did you say?"

"I'll find you a mate, human louse. You must have Alzheimer's. But you're so young…"

"I'm fine! No, I'm not fine! Why would you help me find a boyfriend?! It makes no sense. I thought you didn't want me to spend time away from the office." _OMG. What was I saying? It sounded like I_ ** _wanted_** _him to chain me to the office. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Yako shook her head as she screamed. "No!"

Neuro simply tilted his head like a parrot eyeing prey. A prideful rooster in her eyes. She hated that look, it made him look…Cocky. _Ugh, stupid bird pun_. Yako slapped herself.

Neuro raised a brow, but continued. _The idiot's self-punishing herself. She's finally getting into her role. Though I feel a little annoyed. Why?_ Neuro went on with his speech as he ignored his thoughts. What the tick does is her own doing. "For the future, I would need more assistants. Some gods have made Royal Clans like that dumb bitch Amaterasu. I shall create Legends. If anything, maybe they will give birth to evil and we can have our own supply of mysteries solving family disputes."

Yako gaped as she tried to ignore the last part. "You…the emotionally dense demon…want to play matchmaker?" She pointed her finger at the blonde demon whose now turned back to normal. "YOU."

Neuro grabbed her finger and tossed her behind him, dusting his hands as she landed in a heap on the ground. "Got a problem, tick?"

"Ow…no…" Yako sighed as she cried out mentally, _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

While Yako cried and Neuro went on Google for "human mates", Akana noticed an odd flash of light that swept past before shaking her braid. She could have sworn she saw feathers. Must have been her imagination.

All's fair in love and war. And a demon's love starts with a riddle. What could possibly go wrong?

"Oh, Yako. Look! Strong, tribal men that love chokers. Look at all the rings on their necks! All girls love rings, no? Let's go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

— And so begins a unlikely adventure. Just what will Neuro and Yako come across on their journey? And Neuro will see just who she's met on her years alone in foreign places. And what will become of this world journey of love…..that started as a joke? The result might just surprise the both of them.

And the secrets of gods and demons unravel as greatest detectives dig deep into the surface of the world to find…

—

—

—

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hi! WitchySkies here (^0^)/**

 **I really wanted to see Yako's potential grow and since I doubt there would be a sequel to the manga any time soon, I figured I'd just fantasize here. Fair warning: I'm new to writing mysteries, but I'll try my best! It'll prob be like the manga where the riddles get more complex as the chapters go along (tho tbh I always saw Neuro as an awesome demon action and drama with a hint of mystery playing on philosophies and human nature). Anyway, that's the idea! Just think of this story as an egg. Will it morph into a Mystery Egg or something Epic…? (*Cough* No, I wasn't on a Pokemon streak earlier…)**

 **Here's to gods, angels and demons. And our lovable, crazy gluttons!**

 **P.S. Any demonxhuman love story fans?**

 **P.S.S. I feel bad for Godai - gonna find him his own…*censor* story here soon.**

 **P.S.S.S. Akane's not alive anymore, but exists. And angels were beyond "life" like demons but also still exist. So why not….? (SPOILER) …..…..(Prob should put the spoiler sign before the note, eh?)**

P.S.S.S.S. I CANNOT REMEMBER YAKO'S FRIEND'S NAME. WHYYYYYYY. (Stuck writing this with slow signal)


	3. Chapter 2: Pandora's Box

**Summary:**

 ** _Chosen by a Daemon._**

YakoxNeuro

He was the king of daemons. Even better than a king actually, he was a Lord Daemon no one could restrain or conquer. And he still craved earth, the surface world's, immeasurable posibilities. She was just a human. A slave not worth mentioning who slowly began to exceed his expectations…until the point his eyes couldn't turn away any longer. And an obsession began to grow unconciously. He thought she'd always be in the palm of his hand until an old foe came to take her away.

After all…If there are Daemons, then there must be…

"How dare that louse be chosen by those fake idols? And to move humans hearts on an ungodly level? She isn't their plaything, she is my slave. They dare take her from behind my back?"

Neuro always takes back what is his. And Yako won't see what's coming.

—

—

Preview:

 _"_ _I'll find you a boyfriend."_

 _"_ _No!" Yako screamed. She had to stop this now. "You can't be my boyf- Wait, what did you say?"_

 _"_ _I'll find you a mate, human louse. You must have Alzheimer's. But you're so young…"_

 _"_ _I'm fine! No, I'm not fine! Why would you help me find a boyfriend?! It makes no sense. I thought you didn't want me to spend time away from the office." OMG. What was I saying? It sounded like I wanted him to chain me to the office. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Yako shook her head as she screamed. "No!"_

 _Neuro simply tilted his head like a parrot eyeing prey. A prideful rooster in her eyes. She hated that look, it made him look…Cocky. Ugh, stupid bird pun. Yako slapped herself._

 _Neuro raised a brow, but continued. The idiot's self-punishing herself. She's finally getting into her role. Though I feel a little annoyed. Why? Neuro went on with his speech as he ignored his thoughts. What the tick does is her own doing. "For the future, I would need more assistants. Some gods have made Royal Clans like that dumb bitch Amaterasu. I shall create Legends. If anything, maybe they will give birth to evil and we can have our own supply of mysteries solving family disputes."_

 _Yako gaped as she tried to ignore the last part. "You…the emotionally dense demon…want to play matchmaker?" She pointed her finger at the blonde demon whose now turned back to normal. "YOU."_

 _Neuro grabbed her finger and tossed her behind him, dusting his hands as she landed in a heap on the ground. "Got a problem, tick?"_

 _"_ _Ow…no…" Yako sighed as she cried out mentally, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

 _While Yako cried and Neuro went on Google for "human mates", Akane noticed an odd flash of light that swept past before shaking her braid. She could have sworn she saw feathers. Must have been her imagination._

 _All's fair in love and war. And a demon's love starts with a riddle. What could possibly go wrong?_

 _"_ _Oh, Yako. Look! Strong, tribal men that love chokers. Look at all the rings on their necks! All girls love rings, no? Let's go!"_

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _—_ _And so begins a unlikely adventure. Just what will Neuro and Yako come across on their journey? And Neuro will see just who she's met on her years alone in foreign places. And what will become of this world journey of love…..that started as a joke? The result might just surprise the both of them._

 _And the secrets of gods and demons unravel as greatest detectives dig deep into the surface of the world to find…_

—

Chapter Two:

Pandora's Box

-A girl to unleash evil in the world-

"Have I heard of Pandora's Box? Sure. That fable about the woman who unleashed sickness and death about men, right? Typical ancient alpha male propaganda." Gabriel rubbed between his brows. "Humans thrive off preconceptions in order to function. Their bodies are too weak to block a knife if they didn't have quick judgement - even if false. Action is better than stalling when death is a consequence especially in ancient times. Why do you ask, Teacher?"

"Pandora's Box isn't a fable. But it's not what the myth says either." A cold glint passed over the Teacher's blue gaze and Gabriel almost flinched. The older angel swept a bit of his black robes to the side and pulled his sleeves up, ruining the elegant posture he had going for him. Without a word about breaking Angelic Protocol on Manners, he conjured an image of a girl. "The Pandora's Box is key to evolving the humans. It's been hidden for almost a millenia, but the time is ripe and I believe I found it. That is your current mission - find the Pandora's Box and retrieve it."

A hint of sweat poured down Gabriel's face. The infamous secretive Archangel, one of the Lord's secret troops, made even the mad god Loki bow before him with the poisons he lent the Norse Divinity. Cold, calculating and all-knowing - second to only the Lord. If he said the box was real, no one would question it. "Yes, Teacher. I shall. But, if I may ask, how would we find it if no one could for a millenia?"

"Because it was never a box, but a girl. Inside the girl to be exact. What we need…" He waved his fingers and an image of a frail girl with blonde locks and innocent brown eyes emerged. A small yellow clip with jagged teeth clipping her bangs to the side. "Is her heart."

"That's…! High-ranking Daemon Lord Watchlist #1 — " The younger angel sputtered.

"Yes. The Daemon Lord of Mystery's very own power is embedded in her and her influence has dug deep into him as well. This hasn't happened for over a millenia. The mix of otherworldly daemon miasma with her earthly material have created a new body. The human girl is no longer fully human."

"So the Pandora's Box…"

"Is a girl of both worlds and Neuro's influence is key to evolving her DNA itself. The Pandora's Box is a human evolving into an Immortal. She has the choice to end up as a Daemon or as one of us. We must sway her. Go, my son. Infiltrate their base or steal her away. We have no time to spare. The Daemon Lord has hidden his human well until now. I can see the fates shift their attention in her direction. Knowing he's her 'assistant' only confirmed it. But once he knows we know…he will try to kill you. Be careful, my son."

The angel bowed. "Yes, Teacher. I will."

….

….

….

"REPORTING LIVE! GLUTTONOUS EX-DETECTIVE YAKO THE VIOLENT HAS FLED THE COUNTRY! WILL SHE EVER PAY FOR HER CRIME?" A skinny woman with a sharp nose yelled at the screen. Yako stuck her tongue out and paused the video.

"I told you! She's after me. If this goes on any longer, I'll sue her for slandering." The petite woman ranted as she stomped her foot, waving her Samsung S9+ around for all to steal. People gaped at the raving woman in the bus station. It was humid with throngs of people packed around the two during noon, but no one dared to near the demon. Meanwhile, she kept getting bumped into and smashed just beside him. She didn't even feel like questioning her 'master' on why they were in India randomly. She only spoke 7 languages so far, but not Indian. She bet he knew that. "Sooooo annoying!" Her long blonde hair plastered to her face as she huffed. "I want to sue her right now!"

"Why don't you?" Neuro appeared disinterested at her rave as he wrote on a sheet of paper, whistling. Not a bead of sweat to be seen.

Yako saw that and held her tongue - if she said anything about him being pretty-boy-clean, he'd humiliate her with something. Probably with this stupid matchmaking hobby he's obsessed with. _Life must be a game to him._

"…It's a lot of paperwork. And money. That lady is with a major station." Yako slumped forward and heaved a sigh. "I hate being an adult."

"You're still childish."

"…" She glared at the taller man. "Everyone looks childish to you."

"Bingo~" Neuro gave off a fake smile and when Yako turned to swear at a passing groper, he taped the paper to her back and snickered. When she turned around, woman and children looked in shocked as men stepped back.

"Why are you laughing?" Yako peered up. She had a bad feeling…

"I'm not." Neuro dragged her by her head and they walked off into the city. "There are many places to find a mate here. A sultan's palace with a miserable harem, a sketchy street alley, and secret hiding spot for guerrillas with access to American weaponry. Take your pick."

"I knew something was fishy! I changed my mind! I'll deal with the reporter myself! Couldn't I just go to a goukon?!"

"No, no. Raise your standards, Yako."

"You're lowering them!"

"And that's why you're my slave. You finally learned your place. Come, a mystery will unfold in the palace soon." Neuro kept snickering.

Yako screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

….It wouldn't be until much, much later at the sultan's palace that Yako would find out what the sign said.

She got tied up trying to choke her 'assistant' that night.

Neuro only drawled, "Come now. Aren't we adults?"

"Not that kind! Now I'm labeled a pervert!"

"Not within the nudist beaches. They would say you should be proud for coming out."

"NEUROOOOOOOOO! YOU DREW PICTURES."

"Ahahahaha! Fascinating. So your mating habits are of the shy rituals."

"I QUIT! TAKE ME HOME!"

And so the fight continued until…a scream pierced the air.

Yako forgot she couldn't speak the language until Neuro gave her a Demon Tool: Bug of Spies. Instantly translates anything. Just make sure you take it out before the day's up or it'll drool acid in your ear. Cousin to the skewering worm Eavesdropper Tool species.

…Yako cried for a whole other reason after that. "Why didn't you give me that in the first place? I got stranded in the bus station three times."

"You finally grew up and learned to navigate the bus station, child! Aww. Next is learning how to use the crosswalk and then buying your first grocer - "

"NEURO!"

…..

….

Meanwhile, back in the office…

Once more, Akane could feel attention shift to her. She floated to the couch and then to a movie a few blocks down and finally returned to her corpse to rest. It was great having a day off, but she missed her newfound family. _I wonder if vacationing in India is nice…_

For a while now, she found she could leave her corpse as a ghost, but still manipulate the braid. It felt strange to see two hands instead of a bow on hair when she looked down, but she got used to it. Neuro noticed already and assigned her espionage missions when work was too much, but Yako and Godai hadn't noticed yet. Yako would get a feeling when she entered the room though - she would always rub the back of her neck when she floated in the room.

 _I want to be seen. I want to laugh with Yako and Godai and Mr. Neuro more._

She sighed. When she looked in the mirror, she could only see the wall behind. When she asked Neuro, he just told her she looked human and had healthy hair. At this rate, she would never know what she looked like. She couldn't even remember her own face. It was…disconcerting. And she was practically mute. She knew she was dead already, but she liked being with her friends and they made her feel needed. Her whole life she felt un-needed so in a way she was grateful. Erm, in a way. Even sour Godai softened up to her now. That had to count for something, right?

 _At least my hair is nice._

Akane smiled and floated back into her braid not noticing the curious pair of eyes that followed her.

 _But if I had a wish…I pray…._

—

—

—

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Bon Bon Yo! WitchySkies here :3**

 **DUN DUN DUN. What will Akane pray? Is it obvious I'm shipping X and X here (hehehe)? I love Akane-chan!**

 **Anybody watch The Queen of Mystery korean drama? I'm taking notes. Didn't think I'd be in it at first, but it's charming. Just wish she'd leave that damn playing husband already and join the police already! I know she knows what he does! (I'd say spoiler, but it's pretty obvious what's happening in the first ep. Srsly. It's just frustrating to watch. Housewife issues.)**

 ***Rages**Coughs**Trips on banana***

 **Okay. Okay. I'm cool. Cooooool. *Haa….Ha…Haaa…**Breathe Deeply***

 **On that note, Chief Kim IS DA BOMB OMG. Binged, baby. Kim-Sunbae. Kim-Oppa ~! I WUUUUV YOUS. Now's I'm a Namgoong Min fan. He really looks younger. His eyes are just my type and the role he plays is my favorite type of guy. Intelligence and Humoris fucking sexy. Aha! Korean Actor Crush COMMENCE~!**

 **I hope you like the story so far. I wish more heroines had the guts of Yako. She even eats bugs without batting a lash, yo. Woooow. Anyway, have a good week! Leaving on a world trip broke-ass style so wish me luck, too! (Srsly, need it. I gave my million good luck charms to co-workers and they win the bingo the NEXT DAY. Like, 2 grand kind of win. WTF? I didn't even win solitaire! I know that's faulty logic, but…but…! YAKOOOOO! HELP ME! How did you travel on your own waaaaaaah!?)**

 **P.S. Tee-hee 3**


End file.
